FE 1 Ander
4:19:54 PM Underwater Skeleton: So! You are in the Monastery of Harmony, when your Master, a tiefling monk named Scribe, pulls you out of the meditation hall you were in. 4:20:14 PM *** Ander approaches him and bows. *** 4:21:51 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: How long have you been here? 4:22:07 PM Ander: A year and half, Master Scribe. 4:22:46 PM Ander: Not counting the month or so your healer kept me in bed. 4:26:07 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: How do you feel you're doing? You joined our Order under unusual circumstances, after all. 4:27:47 PM Ander: I feel I am definitely stronger since I started training. I mean, did you see what I did to that training dummy there? Head clean off. 4:29:07 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: I don't mean how well you can knock heads off. I mean... your anger. 4:29:25 PM Ander: ...I...I am not sure. 4:29:35 PM Ander: In my old life, rage gave me power. 4:29:45 PM Ander: It is hard to give up. 4:31:06 PM Ander: ...is this why my training has slowed, Master Scribe? 4:31:56 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: No. Your training has slowed because we're running out of things to teach you. You know the forms, you know the katas. You know the mantras and meditations. 4:32:03 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: But this is a controlled environment. 4:32:15 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: Things here are stable. 4:32:41 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: You will never be finished training if you do nothing but train, do you understand? 4:33:19 PM Ander: .....so...am I...like...graduating? 4:33:48 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: ... sort of. more like we're kicking you out of the nest. 4:34:14 PM Ander: ...you want me to leave. 4:35:46 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: I want you to continue learning out in the world. To apply what you have learned, then come back to us, stronger and wiser. 4:36:16 PM Ander: ...I see. ...can I keep the sword? 4:36:27 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: It was a gift. 4:36:46 PM Ander: Awesome! ...I mean...thank you, Master. 4:37:35 PM Ander: ...so...where do I go to learn...what you said before? 4:38:39 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: Ever considered joining an adventuring company? 4:40:10 PM Ander: ...not really. I've heard of them, but...when you are with the tribe, you don't usually leave. And when I was here, I did not think much of leaving. 4:41:01 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: I think it'd be good for you. Teach you to deal with an unstable cross section of society, and an opportunity to put your skills to the test. 4:42:43 PM *** Ander nods. "That sounds good...I think. They mostly kill things, right? I'm good at that. I shall do this." *** 4:43:10 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: They on't just kill things... but they do fight things, fairly regularly. 4:43:25 PM Ander: Also good. 4:43:32 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: Tell you what. Head on down to a pub in the city called the Bearded Unicorn. 4:43:59 PM Ander: ...in what city? 4:47:10 PM Ander: Right, this city. Mustached Pegasus, got it. 4:47:18 PM Ander: I will not fail you, Master Scribe. 4:47:40 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: Bearded Unicorn. 4:47:57 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe: You do not want to go to the Mustached Pegasus, trust me. 4:48:28 PM Ander: ...o...kay, I will not ask. 4:48:34 PM Ander: Unicorn, right. 4:49:03 PM Underwater Skeleton: Scribe nods. "All right, then. Song's Grace to you, Ander." 4:49:10 PM Underwater Skeleton: He bows! 4:49:26 PM *** Ander bows back. "Song's Grace, Master Scribe. Thank you." *** 4:50:29 PM *** Ander goes off to find the Side-burned Centaur. *** 4:51:38 PM Underwater Skeleton: That is not a bar. 4:51:56 PM Underwater Skeleton: That is a 'club' whose door you are turned away from. 4:52:33 PM *** Ander probably has a fight with the bouncer that she resoundly wins before realizing that and moving on. *** 4:53:12 PM | Edited 4:54:43 PM Ander: Let's say she eventually finds the right bar. :) 5:28:12 PM Underwater Skeleton: Eventually, you get directions to the proper place, the Bearded Unicorn. You're heading that way when you hear a commotion down a nearby alleyway. 5:28:30 PM *** Ander goes to investigate, quietly. *** 5:29:39 PM Underwater Skeleton: You see a couple of rough looking customers, a huge human male and a goliath woman, standing over an older gnome fellow who's on the ground, holding his stomach. They look agitated and impatient. 5:30:00 PM Ander: ((I assume I don't recognize any of them)) 5:30:21 PM Underwater Skeleton: Nope. 5:30:38 PM Underwater Skeleton: They haven't noticed you at all, very intent on the mugging. 5:30:57 PM *** Ander walks out, confidently. "Song's Grace, what seems to be the trouble here." *** 5:31:29 PM Underwater Skeleton: The goliath looks at you. "Oh, nothing, our friend here had a bit too much to drink and--" 5:31:47 PM Underwater Skeleton: She's cut off by the gnome fellow saying 'help me, please..." in a raspy voice. 5:32:39 PM *** Ander smiles. "Oh, this is good. ...ok, in all fairness, I should warn you. Let him go, or I will have to hurt you very badly. Probably some bone breaking. So, last chance, you two. Run along." *** 5:33:28 PM Underwater Skeleton: The human kicks the gnome, t hen they both turn toward you. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe you should run along, eh? 5:34:11 PM *** Ander smiles more intensely. "Ok, have it your way." *** 5:34:18 PM *** Ander runs up and decks the guy. *** 5:34:29 PM Underwater Skeleton: NOt gonna make you roll for the fight here, just gimme a d20 roll. 5:34:47 PM Ander: ((2...oh dear)) 5:35:16 PM Ander: ((Ander is very out of practice at streetfighting)) 5:37:35 PM Underwater Skeleton: Yes, yes you are. You do get a few good licks in, but you get a bit roughed up. Then there's a strange sound like a tiny crack of lightning, and both muggers fall over. At the end of the alley, you spot a Mek putting a weapon in its holster at his side and coming over. He's brass-colored, with glowing blue eyes. "Hey, you okay?" 5:38:18 PM *** Ander nods. "I was just getting my second wind. I could feel it." *** 5:38:31 PM Ander: "...fancy toy." 5:39:34 PM Underwater Skeleton: He helps the old man up, and takes some rope out and binds the two muggers. "HEy, old timer, go on and find a guard, tell 'em to come clean these two up." 5:39:49 PM Underwater Skeleton: The Mek looks at you again. "So, that was pretty brave, steppin' in like that." 5:41:09 PM Ander: "Meh. I've fought worse. ...a lifetime ago, but still." 5:41:49 PM Underwater Skeleton: Mek: Still. You didn't have to step up. C'mon, I was headed to the Unicorn. I'll buy you a drink. 5:42:07 PM *** Ander bows to the stranger. "Thanks, I am called Ander, I serve the great Song through the Resonant Harmony." *** 5:42:27 PM Underwater Skeleton: Mek: Canto. Canto 7, pleased to meet you.